John Price (Original)
Captain John'Cutscene to ''Just Like Old Times reveals his first name '''Price, callsign Bravo Six, is a British SAS officer featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. He often carried a modified M4A1 and wore a boonie hat during field operations. In Modern Warfare 2 (set five years after the first game), Price was incarcerated in a Russian gulag. He is later rescued and becomes field commander of Task Force 141. Biography Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Fifteen years prior to the events of Modern Warfare, Price held the rank of Lieutenant (in the British and Scottish armed forces) in the 22nd SAS Regiment, and was under the command of Captain MacMillan on a covert operation to assassinate Imran Zakhaev near Chernobyl, Ukraine. While Price was believed to have killed Zakhaev with an M82, Zakhaev survived with a severed arm. The duo are then swarmed by Zakhaev's forces, and in the ensuring firefight, MacMillan becomes crippled by a falling Mi-28 helicopter. Price then carries MacMillan to the extraction point, where they are saved. helicopter during the mission Crew Expendable.]]In the events of Modern Warfare, Price held the rank of Captain and led a four-man SAS squad from the Bering Strait to Russia to Azerbaijan and finally back to Russia. Under his command throughout the events were Gaz and then-Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish. After meeting MacTavish, Bravo Team assaults a cargo ship containing a nuclear device, and are attacked by MiG-29 fighters. They escape to the helicopter and Price saves Soap from falling to his death. Their next mission takes them to Russia, where they work with Sgt. Kamarov's loyalists to rescue their informant Nikolai. They extract Nikolai on a chopper, only to get shot down. They fight their way to the extraction point with the help of an AC-130H Spectre. After getting valuable intel from Nikolai, Price leads the team to capture Khaled Al-Asad, fighting through numerous Ultranationalist forces. The team captures Al-Asad, where Price tortures him for info. Price then learns that Zakhaev is still alive, and executes Al-Asad. After telling the rest of the team about his former mission to assassinate Zakhaev, the team is extracted by U.S. Marines led by SSgt. Griggs. After escaping the Ultranationalists, Price leads a joint task force (SAS, Marines, Loyalists) in capturing Victor Zakhaev. The mission fails when Zakhaev commits suicide, forcing the senior Zakhaev to launch missiles at the United States. The SAS and Marines then fight through the facility, deactivating the nukes. in the mission Game Over. The screenshot itself, however, is from the reveal trailer of Modern Warfare 2.]] Eventually, at the conclusion of Modern Warfare, Price is severely wounded by Zakhaev's men during the exfiltration following a raid on a Russian nuclear missile silo. Shortly before losing consciousness, Price managed to slide his M1911 to MacTavish, who kills Zakhaev and his bodyguards when they are distracted by the arrival of a Loyalist helicopter gunship. Afterwards, a Russian medic can be seen trying, seemingly in vain, to revive Price. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 meet again five years later in The Gulag.]] Between the events of Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare 2, Price has been apparently incarcerated in a gulag in Russia, only to be rescued by Task Force 141. Initially, Price ends up pointing a gun at Roach, but after recognizing MacTavish, he relents and joins the unit. During this exchange, MacTavish returns the M1911 used to kill Zakhaev in the original Modern Warfare. After his rescue from the gulag, Price reprises his role as a Captain, and is present in Task Force 141's mission briefings. He joins the Task Force as a specialist in the mission Contingency seemingly to destroy a submarine, only to launch a missile towards the United States with the purpose of using an EMP on Washington D.C. The missile launch saves the lives of Sergeant Foley, Corporal Dunn, and James Ramirez. Price later investigates an arms deal in Afghanistan with MacTavish, only to be attacked by Shepherd's men. Price attempts to warn Ghost and Sanderson about Shepherd, only to figure out that they were killed by Shepherd. Seeing Shepherd as a threat, Price asks Makarov for intel on Shepherd, focusing on killing the general. Makarov reluctantly gives up information that Shepherd uses Site Hotel Bravo, and telling Price that "he'll see him in hell" to which Price replies by saying "Looking forward to it. Give my regards to Zakhaev if you get there first." Price and MacTavish evacuate the arms deal with the help of Nikolai and head to Site Hotel Bravo. They fight their way through the facility, and pursue Shepherd on a Zodiac. Price eventually shoots down Shepherd's Pave Low, but the duo's Zodiac falls down a waterfall. MacTavish is separated from Price and attempts to kill Shepherd, only for Shepherd to counter that attack and impale the former with a knife. Just as Shepherd is about to kill MacTavish, Price tackles Shepherd, engaging him in a lengthy hand-to-hand fight. Price is overpowered by Shepherd, but is saved when MacTavish pulls the knife out of his chest and throws it at Shepherd's face, killing the treacherous general for good. Price wakes up and starts to tend to Soap's injuries. The two are then evacuated by Nikolai, who informs them of a potential hiding place. During the course of the betrayal, Price and MacTavish are labeled as wanted war criminals. Known For *Carrying out an assassination attempt with Captain MacMillan on Imran Zakhaev and blowing off Zakhaev's arm. *Single handedly shooting down an enemy attack helicopter with nothing but a sniper rifle. *Carrying Captain MacMillan to safety after blowing Imran Zakhaev's arm off. *Interrogating and personally executing Khaled Al-Asad. *Providing Soap with the weapon that was used to kill Zakhaev, and saving them both from execution. *Launching a missile that destroys the International Space Station and hinders the Russian invasion of America. *Being betrayed by Lt. General Shepherd along with 'Soap' MacTavish. *Saving Soap from being executed by Shepherd, and helping him to kill Shepherd as well. Locations Before Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare SAS (Lieutenant) *Prypiat (near the Chernobyl Power Plant), Ukraine - Carried out an assassination attempt on Zakhaev in 1996 with Captain MacMillan. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare SAS (Captain) *Credenhill, UK - Trained then-Sgt. Soap MacTavish. *Caucasus Mountains - Led Bravo Team through a village to rescue SAS informant Nikolai. *Western Russia - Led Bravo Team to emergency evac point while being hunted by Ultranationalists. *Azerbaijan - Interrogated and killed Khaled Al-Asad. *Southern Russia - Cornered Victor Zakhaev in a joint SAS-USMC operation. *Altay Mountains - Assisted Soap with deactivating nuclear MIRV warheads targeted at the East Coast of America. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Task Force 141 (Specialist and Field Commander) *Petropavlovsk, Russia - Only known prisoner in a gulag. Rescued by Soap and Task Force 141. *14 miles SSE of Petropavlovsk, Russia - Team leader of TF141. Launched nuclear warhead into outer space that brought the Russian-America War to a halt. *Kandahar, Afghanistan - Escaped with MacTavish to Nikolai's plane. *Site Hotel Bravo, Afghanistan - Hunted down Shepherd with MacTavish. Gallery file:PriceBlackKitface.png|Captain Price (with the gas mask off) in his Black Kit. file:PriceBlackKitmask.png|Captain Price (with the gas mask on) in his Black Kit. file:PriceWoodland.png|Captain Price wearing his woodland outfit. file:Capt. Price Museum Contingency.jpg|Captain Price wearing his winter outfit from Contingency. file:John_Price.jpg|Price during the early stages of his military career. file:MW2_Captain_Price.jpg|Price in his early days in the SAS. Behind the scenes It is unknown whether or not Price is related to the Captain Price in the earlier games. Popular fanon suggests them to be grandfather and grandson, as the two characters look very similar to each other. However there is no evidence to support any relation. Quotes Trivia *Captain Price was ranked #5 for top videogame heroes in Game Informer. Unfortunately, they mistook him for the same Captain Price that appeared in Call of Duty 2. *Price was trained by Captain MacMillan. In the beginning of One Shot, One Kill, MacMillian says to Price - "Remember what I've taught you." *Price is always seen with a hat of some sort. *When you look at him, his name is "Captain Price" - the only name featured to have an unabbreviated rank. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Soap seems to inherit this distinction, as he is similarly titled without abbreviation, as "Captain MacTavish". Price retains his unabbreviated rank in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. General Shepherd is also given an unabbreviated rank at some points. *In the [http://www.gametrailers.com/video/vladimir-putins-call-of-duty/27119 fake review of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare by Putin] (made by Infinity Ward), we can see Cpt. Price in the Middle East among the Marines in his "usual" outfit (with the boonie hat) camouflaged with desert MARPAT (digital pattern of the USMC). *When Kamarov, Soap, Price and Gaz are sniping on the bridge in Blackout, if you snipe a group of terrorists fast enough, Price will say something like "Nice shooting. MacMillan would've been proud," or, "MacMillan would be impressed." In the way that Price talks to Soap, it implies that Soap somehow either knew/knows MacMillan or just simply heard about him. Price could also just be reminiscing of his past missions with MacMillan. *Price's time in the gulag seems to have physically aged him, as when you find him in The Gulag, his mustache and beard is made up of mostly gray hairs. *When Price turns doorknobs to open doors, his hand sinks right through them. *You can never see Captain Price without some sort of hat or headgear. *It is strange that the British government would not demand Price be repatriated to the UK, dead or alive. Even though the events were secret, Price was in the hands of loyalists who knew of the British involvement, and it is strange that Soap was returned and that Price wasn't, that is unless Price was captured during a mission behind enemy lines some time after he and Soap recovered under loyalist custody. The latter seems more likely as Price takes control of the Task Force 141 after he is rescued from the Gulag as if he had been in operational control since before he was captured, Price could not have founded the Task Force if he was captured and kept in the Gulag for the five years since the ending events of COD4. *It is possible that Price was incarcerated in the gulag because of the killing of Zakhaev. Since Zakhaev is seen as a hero of new Russia they may have labeled Price a murderer; even though it was Soap that killed Zakhaev. Though as seen in a newspaper in Loose Ends Makarov had a vendetta against all of Bravo Six, as it is stated that he held pictures of Gaz, Price, Soap and Griggs fighting together in the Estate meaning that he blacklisted them all, though only Price and Soap can be targeted since they are the only survivors of the six day war with Zakhaev. *In Endgame, just before you get on the Zodiac, if you look at Price's name, his rank is abbreviated. *In Game Over, Captain Price is lying on his side with his feet towards Zakhaev looking at you, however after Zakhaev is shot and you turn back to him, he's facing the opposite direction, his feet facing inwards to the bridge crash lying on his back, he wouldn't have been able to do that without standing up and then going back down again. *Notice that everytime Price opens a door, he always holds his primary weapon in fron to him in case if there are enemies behind the door. *It is strange that Price is labelled as a War Criminal so late in the game, he detonates the nuke wiping out the ISS but then debriefs with Shepherd and the U.S. government about the next course of action. If indeed this was put on his rap sheet when Shepherd labeled him a traitor the only way he wouldn't be arrested immediately after the fact is if he was pardoned due to the nuke helping the war effort, if he was pardoned then it logically can't be part of his rap sheet. The killing of Shepherd's men and the destruction of, no doubt dozens, their highly expensive equipment was more likely what classified him as a war criminal. *In Contingency, Price uses an AUG HBAR, also worth noticing when Price is holding this weapon, he does not hold it by the foregrip but instead he holds it like any ordinary rifle, it is odd to watch as the foregrip goes straight through his hands. *After Price is beaten up by Shepherd, you can see lots of bruises and cuts on his face. *Captain Price is never seen without some form of headwear, even in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 despite his boonie hat's strap being behind his head it remains on after falling down a waterfall and a vicious fight with General Shepherd. Or even while he was a prisoner in the gulag, he was wearing a beanie (or toque.) However, his hair, or partial lack of it, is visible in Crew Expendable. *Price seems to be an excellent fighter considering his age. We know his assassination attempt on Zahkaev was 20 years ago and he must have been in his 20s then making him at least 40, and unlikely to reappear if we have another time skip in MW3. SAS recruits are usually in their early 20s, since he was a lieutenant during the flashback missions in COD4 that would suggest he had been with the SAS for a while, though he could have ranked up fast given his talent, and was probably in his mid to late 20s. 20 years later he would most likely be in his mid to late 40s. , not Roach) partner in Cliffhanger.]] *In the artbook for MW2, it says Price was originally going to be your leader in Cliffhanger and you would play as Soap, not Roach. *Despite his age, Captain Price's combat abilities and physical strength are still at its best (even after being imprisoned in the gulag for 5 years), proven by outrunning a bullet-spraying BTR on the level Contingency. Another illustration of Price's physical strength is after plunging from a waterfall he is still up to par to engage Shepherd in hand-to-hand combat, though his injuries ultimately weakened him enough that Shepherd could gain the upperhand. *On the picture above with Soap aiming a pistol at Price, that is the first time he is seen with a AK-47. *Before Endgame, in Price's profile, it says he was a former SAS captain and former TF141 specialist. This may be because he is a wanted man along with Soap, who may also not have a rank during the time. *After rappeling out of the hotel after shooting Zakhaev, MacMillan says to Command that "this is Alpha Six". This is MacMillan's callsign but also might be Price's. *Captain Price is the only 141 member without a nickname. *Even in the SAS pictures of Price he has the beard from The Gulag even though he had only a moustache before. *His Callsign, Bravo Six, Is a direct Reference to the 1986 war movie ''Platoon'', Where Cpt. Harris' Callsign is the exact same as Price's. *You can't follow Price into the submarine in Contingency, the ladder leading to the command console for the payload of nukes onboard the submarine can't be latched onto. If one were to try jumping straight down they would die instantly. Videos thumb|left|300px|The good Captain's speech during the intro to End game References Price, John Price, John Price, John Price, John Price, John Price, John Price, John Price, John